


Second Contact

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asking Out, Cute, Fluffy, Logan is smitten, M/M, alien - Freeform, patton is cute, scientist, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Logan lands on a planet. He meets a cute male.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 37





	Second Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute logicality. And I was thinking alien Logan for some reason. Here you go!

He has finally landed on the planet he's studied for a long time. He couldn't describe what the feeling inside, but he decides it's not negative. Excitement probably. Satisfied. Happy.

He landed in a part of the planet that could speak one of the languages he learned and practiced. It wouldn't be so organized to come to a planet and know a lot about it but the language. So he did his best.

That's why the space program chose him. Besides that and the fact that he had nothing to live for on his own planet; he has no family, no career, no hobbies. He secretly hopes this trip gives him at least a perspective on life for if he decides to go back to his planet.

But right now. Right now is the most important time in Logan's life. The door of his spaceship opens slowly with an exhale. Knowing the air is safe to breathe, he is dressed fancy, but not too much. He wears a tie and a polo. Pretty casual fancy, if he does say so himself.

The automatic stairs descend. He has to be sure he has his index cards he carefully put together with common phrases on them. He can feel them in his back pocket. If he gets nervous - not that he will - he can always rely on the cards.

The sun peeks through the door of the spaceship. He takes a deep breath and steps out on the first step. Then another. He lets the sun fall on his skin. This is a different feeling than his home planet's sun. This one feels...warmer. That would make sense, considering the sun on this planet is a bit closer to this planet than the sun to his planet. He will have to remember to write that down. For observational sake.

He finally reaches the last of the steps. The ground is crunchy. And yellow.

"Hello! Welcome!" Suddenly, a noise rings out. Logan snaps up to, he assumes is, a voice. He assumed correctly. In front of him stands a male of the native species of the planet. He is dressed in a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a large straw hat. He seems to have the same style of glasses as Logan has. Interesting. Another thing to write down.

"Hello. I am a scientist from a different planet come to explore yours," Logan explains rather fluently. He must've impressed the male because he is not saying a word. He just stares at Logan in awe. Pride swells up in Logan's chest. And something else.

"Well, welcome to this planet!" He slowly moves closer to Logan. "You speak so well! Hardly an accent!"

Something about his fascination makes Logan's heart beat faster. What is this feeling?

"What's your name?" the male asks.

Ah. He has studied the language letter by letter. But names could get tricky, and he wasn't about to mess up in front of this guy. "I don't know how to pronounce it in your language. But it's spelled L o g a n."

"Logan!! Hi! My name is Patton, P a t t o n!" He is something else. He just greeted Logan three times already.

Logan takes out his notebook. He didn't want to take it out at first because he wanted to experience being here for the time. But there are many things he has to write down. He might forget them if he doesn't do it now.

* _I have finally reached the planet. It is very bright. The sun is_ *

Logan has to stop writing because Patton is just staring again, more confused than anything. Oh how rude of Logan.

"I'm just writing my observations about this planet," he explains.

"Okay that's okay! Take your time!"  
  
Logan looks back at his notebook. He can't focus. What are words? The male is distracting.

* _I met an alien from this planet._ *

"Well you're the alien. I'm a native of this plant... And single," Patton winks. Logan looks at Patton confused. "Oh sorry! You were mumbling and I heard what you were writing down."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You are correct. I will rewrite it."

"Are you sure your name is not c u t e?" Logan looks up to Patton, again confused. "Because you're cute!" Did he just get complemented on by the male? Logan's face gets all warm. And he's sure it's not because of the sun that's closer. Patton is making his brain forget words. Logan quickly takes out the index cards he has in his back pocket. He flips through them, not as carefully as he should.

He finds the perfect one. "Thanks."

"Ah..." he deflates a little. Hm, it must've been from Logan's tone. "Is flirting okay? You're a scientist exploring this planet and writing down observations of new things. You're on a very important job."

Uh... Flirting? "No, I'm not on a job. I'm going at my own pace." He's a native species of this land. He knows more about this land. "Could you, possibly, show me new things from this planet?"

Patton's eyes widen in excitement. "Of course! It would be a pleasure!" He bounces up and down. "Oh I'm so excited to show you around!"

Logan titters. Patton...Patton is adorable.

"Oh hey have you heard of this neato thing called dating?" Patton asks, swinging his arms.

"I know dating. We do that at my home planet."

"Oh well then, I don't have to explain what I mean when I say I would like to date you!"

Logan is, again, at a loss for words.

"Do you want to go out? I can show you around! We'll go to the beach, downtown! Oh! I should start out with touring my farm!"

Patton is adorable. And Logan is absolutely smitten. "Yes." What a great way to get a beautiful smile.

Logan might've been glad for this opportunity, but now he is grateful for it. Meeting Patton is the best thing that happened in his life. He finally found a purpose. And he's going to hold on to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. There's a reference to a video game I really like. :) :)


End file.
